Raging River
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: An innocent card games leads to much more for Heath. Rating/Genre always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter One**

The saloon was only partially filled when Nick and Heath walked in. They'd just finished a cattle drive and wanted a break before heading home. Seeing an empty table the two men headed for it, soon they were seated and drinking the beers they had ordered.

"How about a friendly card game," Nick pulled out a deck of cards one of their men had given him for his birthday, "winner gets to buy dinner when we get back to Stockton."

Heath grinned. He figured Nick had said that because Abigail was expecting and getting ornerier than usual, when she was in the kitchen. "Fine, you shuffle." It wasn't long until their friendly game caught the attention of one of the regular patrons, a William Burner, known for his love of whiskey and a good card game.

Heath saw the husky built fellow walking towards them; a black dog was by his side. Nick turned his to see what Heath was looking at. "Mind if I join you?"

Nick looked at Heath who merely shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care; we can always play for supper later."

"Stay there, Mister Paul," William looked at the dog, "I ain't goin' nowhere," he looked at the Barkleys, and said, due to the looks that had come upon Nick and Heath's faces, "He won't hurt the game any." They'd heard a dog was a man's best friend, but to bring one into a saloon? Oh well, it's not like the man was asking them to play cards with the dog.

"So, where you from?" the gentleman asked as he watched Nick shuffle the cards.

"Stockton," Nick answered, "what will be it? Five card Stud or Twenty-one?"

William never cared for Twenty-One; he seldom won that blasted game. 'Five Card Stud' was another story; he was great at that and had more luck in winning it. "Five Card Stud." He answered, and then waited for the cards to be dealt.

The minutes rolled along as they started the game. Nick won a few rounds, as did Heath and Mr. Burner. Before they knew it an hour had gone by and Nick had to admit defeat and pulled out. By this time quite a crowd had gathered. Unbeknownst to Nick or Heath, Mr. Burner was known to be quite the card player. That being the case, everyone was shocked when Heath began winning right and left. Before William knew it, he was down to the last twenty dollars he could spare, and he just knew he had a winning hand.

Mr. Burner looked at his dog, a habit he had when he was thinking long and hard, a habit, of course, that everyone but Nick and Heath were aware of. Finally he sat up straight and said, "I only have twenty dollars, but if you are willing I'll put Mr. Paul up, along with Miss Mary with that twenty dollars and call you. I have to put both up as Mr. Paul won't go far without Miss Mary." Murmurs were heard rippling around the room. Things like, 'He can't be serious!', 'He's crazy' and 'He wouldn't do that unless'n he knows he's going to win, would he?'

Heath glanced towards the dog; he assumed Miss Mary was the male dog's companion. He didn't really have need for two dogs, but then again, it couldn't hurt either. "Fine," Heath looked back at Mr. Burner, "what do you have?"

The gentleman laid down two kings and three fours, then looked at Heath who glanced at the dog once more, '_Best be worth it' _he thought as he laid down four aces. Whistles, or gasps, could be heard once again rippling throughout the room. A look of disbelief shown on the man's face, then he slowly stood up, and walked to the door. Heath started patting the dog as the man started yelling.

"Miss Mary!" the man's holler was louder than a whole herd of cows, Heath or Nick were sure of that. They watched, dumbfounded, as a young blonde haired woman entered the saloon a few moments later. The gentleman took her arm and guided her over to the table.

"You're his woman now; take good care of that mangy mutt. He goes with you." The man turned and walked out of the saloon.

Nick looked at Heath; his brother was still sitting as in shock. Nick couldn't help it; he hurried and turned his head and covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the situation. However, while he knew Heath wouldn't ever think of using any woman, how on earth was he going to get the woman to leave without offending her?

As far as Mary went, she wasn't blind. She could see the man's shock and knew the man called Burner had to have done something to mislead the man. Up to now, she'd been lucky; the man her drunkard father had sold her to, and Burner, the man to win her from the first gentleman, had only wanted a cook and maid free of charge, as they had other women handy for 'other pleasures'.

Nick cleared his throat, which brought Heath out of his shock. He stood up and put on his hat; he'd have to find a way to deal with this, he knew that. Still, he didn't want to embarrass the young woman more than she seemed to be. "Do you have a horse?" Heath asked.

"Yes, sir. It's down at the livery stable." Mary answered her eyes hard as steel. She had been working on a way to get away from Mr. Burner; she'd just bide her time and find a way from this fellow instead. After all, she'd been lucky up to now, but she since was finally of age and no longer had to worry about her father finding out she'd run off and deciding to come after her, she'd started to plan her escape. She'd bide her time and see what came of this.

Heath headed for the door and said, "My name's Heath Barkley, you can call me Heath. This is my brother, Nick. Let's go get your horse. And you," he looked at Nick who was looking at him as if to say _'Are you serious? You're really going_ to _bring her along'_, "be quiet." Nick said nothing as he followed Heath and 'Miss Mary' out of the saloon.


	2. Mary

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Two**

The sun had set by the time Nick, Heath and Mary stopped to make camp. Before the two men could say a word, she was gathering wood for a fire. "What are you going to do?" Nick lowered his voice, "You can't take her home."

"_Oh no," Heath jumped to his feet and headed for the door, "I'll keep myself so busy and in hiding; they won't be able to catch up with me. No one's going to catch me!" _The not so far distant memory came back into Heath's mind and he shook his head, "Eat my words?"

When he started taking off his bedroll, Nick took a hold of his arm and again whispered, "You can't be serious."

Heath turned on him, his eyes blazed with irritation and he whispered back, "What else can I do? Just abandon her? We have miles yet to go before we reach home, which means going through towns. You really want me to drag her through the mud?"

Nick thought for a few seconds, and then said, "We could say she was our sister." He was sure they could pass that one off.

Heath shook his head slowly, "As tempting as that is, and it _is_ tempting, I dare say that she's had to deal with too many people lying to her. I want her to know she can trust me; that won't happen if I start out lying about who she is."

Nick knew his brother had a point; still, he was in shock himself. "You know," Nick looked at Heath and shook his head, "I was only joking when I said Jarrod and I needed to pass our luck down to you."

Heath gave him a lopsided grin and answered, "I know, but maybe you'd best tell Eugene to hurry home and to stay on the ranch. It seems the only safe place for a male Barkley right now." Nick couldn't help but chuckle as Heath started rolling out his bedroll. It wasn't long until Miss Mary had supper cooked and was handing Heath and Nick their food.

Heath was pleasantly surprised to find out her cooking wasn't half bad at all. When she started to sit down away from them, Heath pointed to the other side of the log he was on, "We don't bite. You can sit there."

Mary hesitated, but then did as he directed. Both men felt horrible for her. She seemed so nervous and she'd not said a word once since stepping into the saloon. Only when Nick had eaten, excused himself, and laid down did Heath turn to Mary. He figured he should know more about this woman he'd unintentionally won.

"Where are you from?" Heath laid his plate down and looked at her.

"I was born and raised in Tennessee." Mary answered keeping her eye downward.

Heath reached over, took a hold of her chin and raised her head, "Like I said, I don't bite; you can look at me while you're talking."

"Yes, sir." She kept her eyes on him.

Heath shook his head, "I told you the name is Heath. Why were you with that man anyway?"

"My father started it." She went on to explain how her father got drunk during a card game and what happened as a result, "then Mr. Burner won me."

Heath couldn't believe it. She'd been born and raised in the United States and this had happened to her? It was craziness. He was surprised to learn the men had even had the decency to look elsewhere for their 'pleasures'. "How old are you, and what's your full name?" he had originally thought she was in her early twenties, but since she'd taken her hair down, she looked younger.

"Eighteen, and my full name is Mary Martha Hamilton. Mama like the story of Lazarus and his sisters, but she didn't know which name to give me; so, she gave me both, and then she died," Mary answered, "Father sold me when I was fifteen." Heath felt sick to his stomach. What kind of man did that to his fifteen-year old daughter?

"Do you ever hear from him?" Heath asked, half ashamed to realize he wanted to hear the man was dead.

"No" Mary answered as she shook her head, "probably don't care either. Probably too drunk to care, if he's alive that is. Do you need anything else?" she wasn't sure what to think of a man who just talked to her, instead of ordering her around.

"Mary, life may have pulled a fast one on us, but it doesn't mean I have the right to tell you everything to do, or not to do. Do you understand that?" Heath looked at her to see what reaction he got from her. He was not surprised when it was one of confusion.

"You won me. Only a wife has the freedoms you speak of, and I am not your wife," Mary answered with no emtion showing, as she was still considering running off. While she could tell he was different from others, she seriously did not once think the man before her would ever consider that option. No one cared about her reputation anymore, even if she was still a virgin. After all, everyone just assumed the men who she'd worked for had used her too.

Only a wife…_'I should have just kept my mouth shut'_ Heath told himself. He stood up, "We need to get to bed. Have you set up your bedroll yet?" he looked around as he asked.

"No," she again lowered her eyes, "I did not know what you wanted of me."

Heath found himself angry, not at her, but over the fact that she had just cause to think that, maybe, this time she wouldn't be so lucky.' He shocked her when he removed the bedroll off her horse and laid it out for her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she watched him do what she'd always had to do herself.

"You're a human being, one to be treated with respect," Heath answered as he lay down, "We'll talk more in the morning."

Mary sat up and watched Heath sleep. For the first time since the night her father had sent for her she found herself feeling excited, maybe she should hold off on the running away bit. For the first time in three years, she fell asleep looking up at the stars and dreaming.


	3. Proposal

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Three**

Morning found Nick riding up ahead while Heath and Mary rode behind; Heath had asked Nick to give them some space to talk. Being able to feel empathy for his brother, Nick had gladly obliged him.

Heath had spent a portion of the night thinking, and a good portion of the morning. It had boggled his mind that Mary was born and raised in the United States, but acted as if she'd been raised with the beliefs of someone from another country. That is, he was puzzled until he'd taken a second look at Mary and had it hit him like a tons of bricks, some of her facial features looked more oriental than American. "What was your mother's nationality?" he'd asked just before they'd headed on their way. He wasn't surprised to hear the word 'Asian' come out of her mouth.

"It's not right that we travel together without being married," Heath finally forced himself to say the words he'd sworn up and down he 'would never find the need to say', "Do you have anything against being my wife?" he turned and looked at one very surprised young woman.

"You care enough about my reputation to marry me?" Mary stared at the cowboy beside her; she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, I do." Heath turned his head forward again, as she had an uncanny way of making him feel like she could see through him when she looked into his eye. He didn't want to chance her seeing just how uncomfortable he was with the situation that had started with a simple assumption.

"You would expect…" Mary sat up straight in her saddle, "for me to perform my wifely duties?" she could think of no other way to say what she was thinking, without coming across as crude.

Heath shook his head, "Not until we both wanted it," he shrugged his shoulders, "We'll have to face the music once we get back to Stockton as it is."

Mary knew he meant they would have to face his family. "How big is your family? That is, how many children do your parents have?" she asked, as she gazed upon the rolling hills nearby.

Heath hesitated, wondering what her reaction would be when he told her everything. "My father and Victoria had four children together: Jarrod, Nick, who you've met, Eugene and Audra. My mother, Leah, is dead. I'm a bastard." He figured he might as well get it out in the open. He expected to see a shocked look come upon her face. No such look appeared.

Mary sighed, "We all have something about us that can be held against us, if another person wants to do the holding. What are you going to tell them?" She asked. Mary only asked because she was trying to figure out this man who had won her only to turn around to offer her marriage in order to protect her and give back what working for men like Burner had done to her reputation.

'_I won my wife in a poker game'_, Boy Howdy! He was never going to live this down, not after all the times he'd vehemently swore he was too fast of a runner to find himself in his brothers shoes. "The truth," Heath looked at her, "I do not lie."

Mary grinned from ear to ear. It was so refreshing to find herself in the company of a man who not only demanded she be honest, but actually believed in being honest himself. "Fine, I will be your wife" she sat up as straight in her saddle, " ,that being the case, I'll tell you up front, I'll do my best, but I warn you this, don't push me too far unless you want to see a volcano erupt. I mean, I have been told more than once, I do not anger easily, but when I do, I blow."

Heath couldn't help but look at Mary and give her a lopsided grin, "We'd best not be blowing at the same time." Silence fell between them as they continued on their way.

While Heath and Mary were talking, Nick was doing his own thinking, mostly trying not to blame himself for not realizing Mr. Burner was not talking about the dog when he said Miss Mary. After all, if the dog had a companion it would have been with him.

"Well, Coco," Nick looked down at his horse, "I wonder how mother will feel about this one?" He had to chuckle as Jarrod, due to a comment his mother had overheard, had had to finally fess up to everyone to just what had happened on the train.

_'Land sakes! I wanted daughter in laws, but my word, couldn't one of you do it in the normal way_?" she'd looked from Nick to Jarrod not really wanting an answer. Heath had started to walk in, then quickly turned around when he realized what the topic was. "_At least Heath is being more careful."_ Nick reached up and rubbed his chin, "Hope Abigail's in a good mood when we get back, Coco. Heath and Mary may need a place to sleep for one night. You know, give mother time to adjust." The horse only neighed.

While Nick, Heath and Mary entered Fresno and headed for a new by church house, Victoria, Audra, Deborah and Abigail were finishing what was to be the baby's room once Abigail delivered the child she was carrying.

"You think Nick will like it? Abigail stepped back and looked at the nursery.

"I'd say if he doesn't, Victoria smiled at all the butterflies Abigail had painted on the walls, "he can redo it. Now, we need to start planning that party we promised to hold for orphanage. We should be able to raise enough money to replace that leaky roof of theirs."

Audra grew excited, "I'm sure we could. And we are going to have that dance right? I told Beatrice I'd try to hook her up with Heath when he and Nick got back." The three women continued talking and planning the upcoming events.


	4. A Letter and a Telegram

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Raging River**

**Chapter Four**

Morning found Victoria, Audra, Deborah and Abigail all sitting around the Barkley's dining room table. Just as Silas was setting the food in front of them Jarrod walked in with the mail. "Anything good today?" Audra asked as Jarrod sat down. She always loved when the mail arrived, as she loved it when they received letters from their friends and family.

"Well, this is a letter from Eugene," he held up an envelope ,"and a telegram from Nick. Which should I read first?" Jarrod looked at the women, not surprised when his mother asked for Eugene's letter first. Jarrod opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear family,_

_I am sorry, I need to make this extremely short as I have a very busy day planned. I just wanted you to know that I have finally asked Rebecca Richards to marry me. Yes, Audra, I finally got around to asking her, guess I should thank you for introducing us. Due to family obligations we will marry here, in a few months, but hope to have an open house in Stockton sometime next summer. I'll write and give you all more details later._

_Love,_

_Eugene_

"Yes!" Audra yelled a bit louder than she meant to, "Sorry, mother. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that they make the cutest couple and they've been going together forever!" It was just the news she'd been hoping to hear for months.

Victoria couldn't agree more; still, she rubbed her ears, "It's Nick who is supposed to hurt my ears, Audra, not you."

"Sorry," Audra was rather embarrassed she'd just matched Nick in volume, that was definitely a first!

"Talk about that my husband of mine," Abigail smiled at Jarrod, "What does he have to say in the telegram? They're not going to be home late are they? This baby won't wait for him, if it decides to come."

Jarrod opened the telegram hoping to hear the news inside was just as good. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open; it felt like it hit the floor as he read the words inside. His reaction, naturally, got all the women's attention. "What is it, Jarrod?" Victoria asked feeling herself stiffen slightly as she asked the question, "Has something happened?"

'_Something is for sure, but what_?' Jarrod thought as he looked up from the telegram. "Nick, Heath and," Jarrod paused not believing this could actually be happening a third time, "Mary, Heath's wife, will be home in a few days."

Shock waves ran through all of them, Audra actually had to grab the table to steady herself, "Who? His what?" she looked at her oldest brother. She had to have heard Jarrod wrong; there was no way Heath could be married!

"You heard me," Jarrod handed her the telegram and said, "read yourself."

Audra took the telegram and read "_Heath married Mary M. Hamilton here in fresno today. We'll be arriving home sometime Saturday. Nick_"

"I don't believe it!" Audra just stared at the telegraph, then, without thinking said, "Who am I going to get to go with Beatrice?" That only served to get her looks of disbelief from the others.

Victoria didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Sure, she was grateful Jarrod and Nick's marriages had worked out; still, they'd even admitted it was quite the adjustment to make. "I'm sure we'll hear their story when they get home." In fact, she knew they would as she'd demand it.

While the Barkleys were discussing Eugene's upcoming marriage, and Heath's sudden one, Heath, Nick and Mary were once more bedding down for the night. Mary sat on her bedroll looking up at the sky once more. Heath sat down on his, which lay next a few inches away from hers. Nick was already asleep.

"What are you thinking?" Heath asked as he watched Mary gazing upon the stars.

She pointed to a few stars, "I used to lie awake at night connecting various stars, making different pictures. I would make up stories as I did so, guess it was a way to deal with what life had handed me, what my father had done. I used to hate him," she looked at Heath, "I was so angry at him, now I just feel sorry for him. Are you sure your family will accept me? I mean, this isn't exactly expected and it's awfully fast, and will they believe me when I say I never slept with either of the men I was with. I mean, that part is nigh unbelievable."

Heath couldn't help but start chuckling, "Don't worry, if anything they'll just be saying 'not again'," he nodded towards his sleeping brother, "Both my older brothers' marriages happened quite fast. I'll have to tell you about it later. Right now, we best get some sleep." Heath lay down on his side, away from Mary his mind racing for a good hour before he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Raging River**

**Chapter Five**

Dust flew up off the road as the wind started whipping through the air. Heath and Nick used their bandanas to cover their mouths and noses; Mary used a scarf she always carried for such events. "Mister Paul" did his best to keep up. "This is the worst dust storm I've seen in a long time!" Nick hollered above the wind, "We're going to have to take shelter until it's over." Knowing he was right, the three headed for a couple of old rundown buildings that stood off in the distance.

As they approached the building they were surprised to see a gentleman and woman hurrying for the building, the small gasp from Mary did not go unnoticed either. How did she know the couple?

What with Mary's reaction to the couple, Nick and Heath might have insisted on continuing their journey in spite of the storm, only it was getting worse. "Put your horses over there!" the woman poked her head out of the door of the one building while motioning towards the other one. Heath, Mary and Nick did as they were instructed.

Once inside what turned out to be an old stable/barn, the three dismounted their horses and put them in the few stalls the place held. Mister Paul found a corner and curled up in it. Heath turned to Mary, "Who are those people?" He figured they needed to know because of her startled reaction.

Mary shook her head, remembering all too well who the couple was, "Not ones to be trusted. Keep your guns at your side and your eyes wide open; I know I will."

"Maybe we should just stay in here," Nick started to speak only to find the door opening. It did not pass by either Nick or Heath that Mary took a step towards Heath and stiffened ever so lightly, nor did the fact that she was keeping her hand near her pocket which they both knew held a small derringer that Heath had insisted she carry.

"Why, hi there, Mary, didn't realize that was you on one of them horses," the black hair, bushy bearded gentleman lied through his teeth as he stepped inside, "where's Mr. Jenkins?"

Mary's blood turned cold as she forced herself to answer politely, though her eyes showed her contempt for the man, "I have not worked for Mr. Jenkins for some quite some time."

Surprise showed on the gentleman's face, "Oh, well it has been a long time then. Who are your friends?" The looks he gave them were only slightly better than the one he'd been giving Mary.

There was definitely something wrong about this man; both Nick and Heath could see it in the way he looked at Mary and the looks he was giving them, sort of like a cougar eyes his prey. Without thinking, Heath took hold of Mary's hand and answered for her, "Name's Heath Barkley, I'm her husband; this is my brother," he nodded towards Nick.

Now pure shock came upon the man's face. Once he got hold of himself, the man put the worst smile upon his face and said, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Don't know how long the storm is going to last," he said as the wind whistled through the small holes that dotted the building, "You can come inside if you'd like; my woman can cook you up something to eat."

Nick and Heath were surprised when Mary came out with, "I'm not hungry." How could she not be hungry? It had been hours since they'd eaten breakfast.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We're fine, and we'll just rest up in here until the storm is over," Nick looked at the gentleman, and then sat down upon a crate. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when the gentleman had a frustrated look come into his eyes.

"Suit yourselves. I am heading back for the house myself. Come on in, if you change your minds." The man looked again at Mary and then hurried out the front.

Mary sat in a corner keeping her eye on the front doors and the back one. That only served to get Heath and Nick in similar positions, ones where they could see both of the entrances.

"Just what do you know about this man?" Heath turned to Mary and asked.

For a moment Mary did not answer. Finally she answered, "He lies through his teeth, is a thief, and give him a half a chance he'll cheat you blind, then kill you if you give him another half chance. He tried to get Mr. Jenkins to sell me to him. Challenged him to a poker game and would have won me, but Mr. Jenkins caught him cheating. He would have shot the man, but the sheriff was in the room, so he settled for the lawman hauling him off."

Nick's stomach growled a little, "And, tell us, did you say you weren't hungry?" His stomach growled again.

Mary felt bad for her new brother in law, "I'm sorry. I know the two of you must be hungry only I'm in love with breathing and that woman's cooking will do one of two things. It will either kill you or make you deadly sick. Seriously," she looked at the shocked expressions on the men's faces, "everyone in 'that crowd' could tell you, if they dared, men have died by their hands, but the law can't prove it and the ones who know it for sure are either not speaking out of fear, or have been killed already."

"Boy Howdy," Heath shook his head, "Sounds like we are better off fighting the storm."

"We are," Mary answered as she continued keeping an eye on both of the entrances.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Six**

Nick and Heath might have been tempted to lie down and try to get some sleep only they didn't think a woman should have to play guard and Mary wasn't doing anything but keeping an eye on the entrances. As it was they decided to take turns; Nick lay down first. Heath pulled a crate over and sat down beside Mary.

"You could lie down too. You need the rest as much as we do," Heath couldn't see expecting her to get no rest.

Mary's eyes turned hard as she looked at Heath, "I suppose you could insist on it, but I was under the impression you were not the kind of man to force a woman into anything. Was I wrong?" She sincerely hoped that was not the case up to know he had seemed to different than the rest.

Heath, who had been leaning forward a little, sat straight up, "No, you were not. I just figured…" before he could say anything the back door opened and Mr. Matthews stepped in. It didn't pass by Heath the man was moving awfully quiet like, which meant he had thought to surprise them. However, it was he who was surprised to find Heath and Mary looking at him once he entered.

Mister Paul rose up on all fours and gave the man a low growl. Hurrying to cover his tracks, Mr. Matthew pointed to some tools near Heath, "I came into to get my tools, the Mrs. needs something fixed." Mary moved away from the toolbox, keeping an eye on the man; Heath did the same.

Mr. Matthews kept the scowl he felt inside of himself as he retrieved the box and left. By this time Nick had awakened; Heath told him what was up.

"He wasn't after his tools," Nick said as he stood up, and watched the dog relax, "Even the dog knew it."

"I know," Heath said as listened to the wind, which was still whistling, "He was wearing a pistol this time. I think he intended to kill us, take what little money we have and," he glanced at Mary not sure whether or not he should finish his sentence. She surprised them by finishing it for him.

"He meant to have his way with me," disgust was audible in Mary's voice, "I told you he was bad."

Nick headed for his horse, "Storm or no storm, we best get out of here." Neither Heath nor Mary argued as they too headed for their horses. It was only a matter of minutes before they were on their way; it would be hours before the Matthews found what they had hoped to be their means of gainging a few more dollars had left.

Thanks to the storm, Nick, Heath and Mary did not really get all that far, but it was far enough for them to feel safe from the Matthew's shenanigans. The three were more than grateful when the storm ended and they were once again traveling under good conditions. When they came to the Merced River they stopped to catch some fish, as they all felt like they were starving. Before long Heath and Nick had caught the fish, and Mary was cooking the food.

"I can't wait to be home again," Nick couldn't wait either, as much as he loved his stepchildren; he wanted to know if Abigail had had their baby yet or not.

Heath, knowing how antsy Nick was, chuckled, "Why don't you just take off on that horse of yours and high tail it home. I'd rather arrive home to find you holding your son or daughter, than to listening to that talk." Nick had been doing nothing but counting down the miles to home.

Nick smiled at him, "Well, since I don't have to worry about the company you're keeping, I just may do that."

Mary merely smiled; it was great hearing the banter between the two brothers. After he'd finished eating, Nick stood up, "You sure you won't mind my going on ahead?" He _was_ anxious to get home and he knew, from past experience, if Heath's marriage was to work, he didn't need his older brother watching over him every single second.

Heath nodded, "Well," he gave Mary a lopsided grin, "as long as Miss Mary promises not to bite me, I'll be fine." Mary about choked on her food; she wanted to laugh that much. Heath was indeed proving he was so much better than what she'd been led men to be like.

Nick grinned and headed for Coco, "Don't be too long. Mother will want answers, and I think you need to be the one to give them to her."

"Yes, sir." Heath took another bite of the fish before him as Nick mounted Coco and rode away.

After visiting for another forty-five minutes, and finishing their lunch, Mary and Heath cleaned up the camp. Once they were ready to go, Mary went to get Mister Paul; the animal was standing near the river. Heath went to mount his horse only to hear Mary scream. He whirled around and watched in horror as she fell into the river. He ran and jumped in after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. ON THE OTHER SITE I POST ON I WOUND UP COMBING CHAPTERS 5 AND 6, SO-IF BY CHANCE-YOU READ BOTH PLACES...CHAPTER NUMBERS WILL BE ONE OFF.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Seven **

The current was strong and Heath struggled to get to Mary. He was finally able to reach her, wrap his one arm around her upper chest and get her to the shore. He turned her on her side, and she began coughing. He was relieved when she sat up, let out a few more coughs and quit. "Sorry," she was embarrassed, "I must have stepped on a loose rock or something. How far down river are we?"

Heath shrugged his shoulders, "I dare say we're almost to Livingston," he answered as he stepped back. He caught his breath as the sunlight hit her wet hair making it sparkle; the angle of the sun's rays also lit up her other features. She had to be the prettiest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Livingston! Mary inwardly groaned. She knew that meant they'd just added more than a couple of miles to their journey. "Well," she stood up, "sitting here complaining isn't going to do me, or you, any good. We best figure out what to do." She was beginning to shiver a bit.

Heath knew the first thing they needed to do was to get their clothes dry only that left them with a dilemma. How to get them dry was easy enough, what to do about other covering while they dried was another. He looked around. He was relieved to see a clump of trees, and bushes, nearby. It would have to do. He began taking off his shirt and nodded towards the clump of trees and bushes, "If you'll hide yourself in there and take off your clothes, I'll start a fire. I promise; I won't look."

Mary headed for the trees while unbuttoning the front of her dress. What a situation to find themselves in! But, Heath was right, their clothes needed to be dried. Once she had herself hidden she threw her clothes out. She had to fight the image she got in her mind as she thought about Heath and his clothes drying. '_He may legally be your husband, girl, but he's practically a stranger to you'. _The thought kept her from looking, but nothing could stop her from dwelling on the fact that Heath was the best looking guy she'd ever laid her eyes on.

Heath had stripped down to almost nothing as he hung the clothes over the fire he'd built, praying like mad no one would come along until they were dried. As he laid Mary's dress as close to the fire as he dare, he too couldn't help but think on the woman he'd wound up with. '_I went along with 'it' because I was only sixteen and my father still had legal rights over me!'_ her words had been bit off and thrown at him when he'd 'had the nerve to ask why she hadn't fought her situation'. He'd been more than a little flattered too when he'd overheard her telling 'Mister Paul' '_I've met nice enough men in the past three years, but nothing like him. I've got a feeling I've been more than a bit lucky this time around.'_

The moment the clothes were dry enough to wear, Heath slid his pants back on, threw Mary her things and went to putting his shirt back on. When Mary stepped out from the trees, she was doing her best to do what she could to get her hair to look presentable. Heath gave her another lopsided grin, removed his bandana, and then handed it to her, "See if you can use this."

For a few seconds it was like time froze. Mary still found it hard to believe she'd been blessed enough to be given to a man who knew how to be a gentleman; for the first time she began wondering if the two of them could really make this something into more than a marriage she was sure he saw as an obligation.

"Thank you," she took the offered item, folded it just right, and made it work as a hair scarf. Heath smiled, she sure had a way of making a plain bandana look pretty.

"We best get to walking." Heath forced his eyes off her and started walking towards Livingston. Once he got there he'd wire his family and tell what had happened.

While Heath and Mary were heading to Livingston, Nick, in a hurry to get home, had been pushing Coco quite hard. It was almost daylight when he arrived at the ranch, having ridden through the night. A grin a mile wide spread over his face as Richard flew down the steps yelling, "Papa Nick!" Barbara was not far behind him.

"Where are Heath and his bride?" Jarrod came out of his den, walked over to where Nick was now pinned to the floor by his children and asked.

"Heath sent me on ahead," Nick laughed as he sat up with Barbara on his lap and Richard by his side, "I think I was driving him crazy worrying about Abigail." He then set Barbara on the floor and stood up, "Where is she anyway?" he looked around for his wife.

Jarrod pointed up the stairs and grinned, "In the process of giving you another mouth to feed."

Nick started beaming and let out a holler. That brought his sister hurrying out of the room where Abigail lay, she was smiling from ear to ear, "Glad you're home, but keep it down. Where are Heath and his wife?"

Nick repeated what he'd told Jarrod, and then said, "They'll be here within the next twenty-four hours." He headed into the front room to get a much needed drink and to make sure Richard and Barbara didn't get try to play any outdoor games, inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

*"King Alcohol" (1843) 

a Comic

Temperance Glee

Sung by the

Hutchingson Family.

Tune, "King Andrew" [1834]

Boston: Oliver Ditson, 115 Washington St.

[Source: 098/125Levy; compare to

"King Andrew" (1834), 093/070Levy]

**Raging River**

**Chapter Eight**

"You didn't!" Heath couldn't help but chuckle as they'd been exchanging stories about each other's childhood, in order to get to know each other better, and she'd just finished telling how she'd gotten into trouble with her mother, their preacher and most of the adults in their small congregation. Personally, he could great humor in the situtation; then again, he could see she'd been punsihed for it later.

"I did," Mary smiled, "I was, as mama put it, such a quiet, well behaved child that I gave her heart failure when she realized it was me up in the church rafters singing. Might have not been so bad," she laughed again at the memory, "If the song had been more 'appropriate', and if I hadn't started yelling that my father's new kind of lemonade made me feel so grand." Was it her fault her father hadn't been honest with her? Then again, his dishonesty had made it so her mother hadn't been so harsh with her.

Heath couldn't help it, he roared with laughter at the thought of the trouble her father must have been in when it came out just why his young daughter had been drinking in the first place. "You have to admit now, since you're older, not too many people would consider the *comic song 'King Alcohol' a very acceptable song to be sung in church. I only know a part of it, how does it go again?"

Mary smiled and started singing: "_King Alcohol has many forms_

_By which he catches men._

_He is a beast of many horns_

_And ever thus has been._

_For there's rum and gin, and beer, and wine_

_And brandy of logwood hue_

_And hock, and port, and flip combine_

_To make a man look blue._

_He says be merry, for here's good sherry_

_And Tom and Jerry, Champagne and Perry,_

_And spirits of every hue,_

_O are not these a fiendish crew_

_As ever a mortal knew?_

_O are not these a fiendish crew_

_As ever a mortal knew?_

_King Alcohol is very sly,_

_A liar from the first._

_He'll make you drink until you're dry_

_Then drink, because you thirst._

_King Alcohol has had his day._

_His kingdom's crumbling fast._

_His votaries are heard to say_

"_Our tumbling days are past."_

_For there's no rum, nor gin, nor beer, nor wine,_

_Nor brandy of any hue,_

_Nor hock, nor port, nor flip combined_

_To make a man get blue._

_And now they're merry, without their sherry,_

_Or Tom and Jerry, Champagne and Perry_

_Or spirits of every hue._

_And now they are a temp'rate crew_

_As ever a mortal knew._

_And now they are a temp'rate crew_

_And have given the devil his due._

_The shout of Washingtonians_

_Is heard on every gale._

_They're chanting now the victory_

_O'er cider, beer, and ale._

Mary quit singing then shrugged her shoulders, "If you ask me, I still think it's a very acceptable sermon, just," she started laughing, "not one to be given from the church rafters while drunk. It's the only time I've gotten drunk," she quit laughing, "The hang over I had the next day left me wondering what men saw in it, no offense intended."

"None taken," Heath said as Livingston came into sight. He felt in his pocket, still amazed any of his money was still in it after the swim down the river, then pulled it back out, "best head for a telegraph office after we get a bite to eat, then see when the stagecoach will be through. I have just enough money, I hope. Won't be able to eat much, but we won't starve either." Mary wasn't going to complain about the amount to eat; as long as they got something she figured she'd be grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Nine**

By the time Heath and Mary walked into the small café both felt as if their legs might just fall off. After pulling Mary's chair out for her, Heath sat down. It wasn't long before their waiter came over. When he started to hand them menus, Heath motioned them away and said, as he pulled out a few coins, "Two bowls of soup, please."

The waiter, a man by the name of Kevin Heaton, was a good man with a heart of gold. He could see his customers were bone tired and hungry, and from the look on the man's face when he pulled out the coins and ordered the soup, the waiter know the couple didn't have much money left. "Thar is de special of de day. Ham sandwich, with milk and a cup of soup for de same amount, if'n ya a mind to, lad." the man's smile was huge and his Irish accent thick.

"Sounds good, we'll take it." Heath answered. Mary wasn't about to argue either.

Mr. Jones, the owner of the café, was standing in the back when the waiter came through the door. He was shaking his head and whispered, "I'll take it you're covering the special today?"

Kevin smiled and whispered back, "That'll be jist our secret, ya hear? As long as ye get yer money, I don't reckon it will hurt ye none." Mr. Jones chuckled as he began making the sandwiches. Guess he could spare a couple of sandwiches this time; Kevin had paid for enough of them in the past.

While they waited for their food Heath and Mary watched the people walking up and down the street. "I wonder how many of them will take the time to stop and realize what they have; or how many will just get so lost in the little things of life." Mary wondered her thoughts a loud, not really expecting Heath to say anything.

"Too many, probably," Heath stretched his legs underneath the table, "but, for now, we need to worry about how to come up with more money. I could have sworn I had more than I pulled out. There's still a telegram to send and the stagecoach to pay for."

Once again, their angel of mercy came to the rescue. Kevin, who was just getting ready to leave the kitchen, heard what Heath had said. He put the tray down and went to talk to his boss. Within minutes, he had the tray back in his hands and was walking towards Heath's table.

"Thank you," Heath leaned back so the man could put the food down upon the table, as did Mary.

"If'n I maybe so bold, sir," Kevin took a step back from the table, "I couldn't help but overhear ye, if'n yer neein' a wee bit of money, Mr. Jones, me boss, has need of a part of this roof tended to, the part over a small part of de kitchen. I hope 'tis all right, I talked ta 'im and he says, if'n ye can do the work he'll be a willin' ta pay for a telegram fer ye and the money ye need fer ta' stagecoach."

Heath was, at first, taken aback, but then gave the man a small crooked grin, "Okay, I'll get to it after I eat my lunch." At least the man was offering him a way to earn the money instead of just wanting him to take it.

"Aye, sir, I'll be lettin' Mr. Jones know." Kevin smiled and walked away.

Once their food was gone and they'd rested up, Mr. Jones insisted Heath be well rested before he started the job, Heath went to work on the roof. Mary, noticing the back windows needed cleaning, offered to wash them as she too felt like she needed to do something to help out. Mrs. Jones wasn't about to turn down the offer; she hated washing windows.

The steady sound of Heath's hammer started a tune in Mary's head, she was always connecting music with the sounds around her, and she started singing as she was washing the windows. Mary felt happier than she had in a long time, while she'd not expected the marriage, from what she could tell she had a good man, and she was doing work she'd offered to do, not been forced to do.

As Heath worked he could see Mary washing the outside windows, as part of the roof jutted out just over where she was working. He couldn't help but smile, she may not be the best singer he'd ever heard, but at least she knew how to carry a tune. _"At least I'm not going to be going deaf due to bad singing_" Heath couldn't help but think as he stood up to get go get some more nails only to find himself falling off the roof. Before Mary knew it shock waves were running through every inch of her as Heath falling to the ground. She dropped her rags and ran to where he lay unconscious, blood was on the side of his forehead.

"Heath!" she cried out, "Heath!" Since the kitchen window was open Mrs. Jones heard the woman's screams and flew out the back door. One look at the man on the ground, the blood and his wife kneeling beside him, and Mrs. Jones flew back into the café. In a matter of seconds, her husband and Kevin were transporting Heath to one of the few rooms the café rented out to strangers, while Mrs. Jones ran for the town doctor.


	10. Second Raging River

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**You'll recognize Victoria's memory from The Palms of Glory.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Ten**

Victoria was sure the stagecoach was hitting every hole on the road possible. Her head and eyes were facing the scenery passing quickly by; her mind was on the telegram in her hand and the events of the past twenty-four hours.

_ "Welcome home, Nick!" Victoria had smiled from ear to ear as she hurried down the stairs to welcome her second son home and inform him Abigail had blessed him with a fine healthy son. She'd not been surprised to learn Heath and his bride had sent him on ahead._

_…"They should be here by now!" Nick had not been happy when he'd walked into the main house expecting to find his brother ready for work. The whole family knew that and was just as concerned._

…"_We've got to go look for them!" Nick and Jarrod were standing outside talking with their mother, "Something is wrong." The discussion had gotten no further for Silas had brought another telegram home; the telegram was addressed to Victoria._

_Mrs. Barkley. Heath and I are in Livingston. Long story. Explain later. Heath has had an accident. Bad off. I am greatly worried. Please, come or send someone. Mary H. Barkley_

Victoria looked down at the telegram she still held in her hands. "He will be okay, mother," Jarrod looked at his mother knowing she, out of them all, was probably the most worried. Nick had wanted to come but she, Victoria, had put her foot down saying his place, for now, was with his wife, his step children and their newest addition to their family. Nick might not have listened, but littl Barbara had clung to his leg and begged him to stay. Jarrod said any business he had could wait and had assured Nick he'd send him word as soon as they got to Livingston and found out what the deal was, "You wait and see. Probably be wondering why we're making the fuss when we get there."

Victoria nodded slowly and turned her gaze back to the scenery outside the stagecoach window, "I hope so." _'If you were my son I'd say, Be proud 'cause any son of my husband's has a right to be proud. Live as he would live, fight as he would fight and no one, NOONE, can deny you his birthright…if you were my son." _He wasn't her son, but he was. He was just as much as part of the family as Jarrod, Nick, Gene or Audra. The thought of anything happening to him was just as heart breaking as the thought of losing any of her other children. "I hope Mary is good for him." She knew it was probably the oddest thing to say when it was his living through whatever had happened that was her main concern at the moment; still, she couldn't help but say the words.

Jarrod sighed, "I do too, mother, I do too." Silence once again fell between them as the miles couldn't go by fast enough.

While the stagecoach moved towards Livingston, Mary was using a rag to wipe perspiration from Heath's brow. The fall had bruised his legs, dislocated his left shoulder, cracked a couple of ribs and put quite a nasty gash on the side of his head and one on his back, and he'd been bitten by a poisonous spider after hitting the ground. The doctor had cleaned him up and given him something for the bite. He'd then told Mary they'd just have to wait until he woke up; only he wasn't waking up, and he'd started running a fever. "It's got to be the spider bite causing it." Those had been the doctor's exact words when Mary questioned him about it.

"Heath," Mary set the rag down and looked upon the blonde haired cowboy she now called her husband and let her mind wander back through time, back to a time when her mother was still alive and trying to get her daughter to 'quit being such a wallflower' saying, "_It may be good for a woman to be quiet in a lot of ways, but you're too quiet. No one can tell what you're thinking until they've pushed too far and then you explode. Ain't no man gonna want that."_

"You were wrong, mama," Mary ran her fingers down the side of Heath's face as she remembered the few conversations they'd had, "You were wrong." When she heard the door open, Mary turned her head. It was Kevin Heaton.

"Hello." She did her best to smile at the man. She knew he was feeling pretty bad about the accident, as if somehow it was his fault. She'd told him more than once not to do that, blame himself that is.

"How are you, ma'am?" Kevin walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the still unconscious man.

Mary shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Doing as well as I can, and he's holding his own for now. I wish his family would get here. He needs someone besides a wife he…" she started to say "he barely knows", but stopped. As kind as the man was, he didn't need to know anything concerning the events that brought the marriage on.

"Sometimes, it's all a man be needin' ma'am to fight the ragin' river that he finds himself in," Kevin spoke softly and turned to leave, "I'll keep an eye out fer his family."

Mary waited until after the man was gone before she stretched out on the chair beside Heath, "Please," she whispered as she laid her hand upon his chest, "Please, fight the raging river Mr. Heaton speaks of and wake up; give me a chance, give us a chance."


	11. Jarrod and Victoria arrive in Livingston

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Eleven**

The moment the stagecoach pulled into Livingston and stopped Jarrod climbed out and helped his mother down. "Where's the doctor's office?" Jarrod asked as the driver handed him their things.

Slightly offended, the man stiffened up, "My driving isn't that bad!"

Victoria had to turn her head to keep the man from seeing the huge grin that was fighting to spread across her face. Jarrod quickly clarified what he meant; he wanted to make sure they had a way back to Stockton when the time came.

"We came here looking for my injured brother. I assumed the doctor will be able to tell us where he is," he smiled politely at the driver.

"Oh," the driver relaxed, "Why didn't you just say so from the beginning? I believe his office is right next to the sheriff's, kind of handy I guess," the man answered as he climbed down himself. Jarrod picked up their bags and he and Victoria started walking down the street only to bump into the sheriff.

"Boarding house is the other way, sir." Sheriff Clayson smiled politely as he pointed the way the two had just come.

"We are looking for the doctor first," Victoria spoke up, "I received this telegram from my daughter in law three days ago," she handed the lawman the telegram, "We were hoping the doctor could tell us where he is."

Sheriff Clayson took the telegram and read it. Shaking his head, he looked up and hollered at a young man who was just crossing the street, "Mike! Would you please take these folks' baggage over to the boarding house? Tell the clerk to reserve a couple of rooms for them!"

"Yes, sir!" the young man hurried over and took their things from them, and then headed for the boarding house.

"Your son," the sheriff turned around and started walking with the Barkleys right beside him, "is in a room above the café. Maybe, now since you are here, you can get that daughter in law of yours to leave his side and get some decent rest. From what I hear, she's gotten very little sleep since the accident."

Jarrod and Victoria couldn't help but smile; at least Heath had gotten someone who wasn't going to desert him. "What happened? They were supposed to be in Stockton four days ago, and they were nowhere near Livingston at the time," Jarrod looked at the lawman.

"I don't know anything about that," Sheriff Clayson said as he walked up the steps to the café, "I just know he slipped and fell off the café's roof while fixing it for the Jones'." Ouch! Victoria and Jarrod couldn't help it; they cringed slightly.

"Well, hello, sheriff," Kevin gave his current customers their food, and then walked over to the lawman and the strangers with him. One look at them though and Kevin was pretty sure who they were, "'Tis there somthin' I can do fer ye?"

The lawman introduced the Barkleys and asked, "How is the young man?"

Kevin turned the palms of his hands up, "In and out, never fully awake. His missus, she's a been able to get a wee bit of broth down him now an' then, but in between that knock on his noggin' and, the spider bite that is causing his fever? He's swimmin' upstream right now."

Fear gripped Victoria's heart, as it did Jarrod's, "Where is he?" Victoria looked towards the stairs that she assumed led to the café's rooms. Just as she asked, Mrs. Jones came out from the kitchen and, upon the lawman informing her who the Barkleys were, offered to take them up to Heath.

As they approached the room, Mrs. Jones turned to Victoria, "I have food for his wife if you can just get her to leave the room, not that I can't bring it up here if she won't."

"We'll see what we can do." Victoria opened the door and stepped inside, Jarrod walked in behind her. Heath was lying motionless while Mary was, once again, curled up on the chair, catching another few minutes of sleep. Mrs. Jones quietly shut the door while Victoria sat down in another chair near the bed and Jarrod stood beside her.

As quiet as they were trying to be, Mary still woke up and started just slightly when she saw the strangers before her. She quickly sat up in the chair. Her eyes showed just how tired she still was. Victoria and Jarrod felt bad for her.

"You're Victoria Barkley, Heath's mother?" Mary asked as she did what she could to straighten her hair out and looked at the petite white haired woman before her. The woman fit Heath's description of his mother.

Victoria smiled kindly upon the young woman and nodded slightly, "I am, and this is my oldest son, Jarrod."

"Ah, yes," Mary smiled and took the hand he offered, "The attorney. Thanks for coming. Did anyone tell you what happened?" She hoped so; she didn't care to rehash the accident yet another time. She had done that too many times in her head as it was.

"Only how Heath got hurt," Jarrod answered, "not what the two of you were doing here in the first place." That was bothering all the Barkleys greatly.

Mary started to answer then, realizing the irony of it all shook her head, "I slipped into the river and Heath jumped in to save me," tears started to form in her eyes, "I should have been watching where I was going. He'd never have had cause to be up on the blasted roof if I had."

Victoria wasn't going to sit by and let the young woman blame herself, "Sounds like both of you have a problem with your footing," she smiled and reached over took a hold of her daughter in law's hand, "don't go blaming yourself. Why not go get something to eat then go lay down somewhere and sleep. You need the rest."

"Heath…" Mary started to protest only to have Jarrod stand up, "Mother can stay with Heath; come on, I will take you to dinner. Don't worry about appearances either; you're my sister in law." For a moment Mary hesitated, then followed Jarrod out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jarrod and Mary sat in the only other place Livingston had to eat, a rather nice restaurant. Jarrod had appeased Mrs. Jones by simply stating that he thought his sister in law needed a change of scenery before she went back to sitting with Heath. He'd also said it wouldn't hurt Mary to go with him to the telegraph office so he could wire the family. He'd then written a more detailed letter and sent it off. "He'll be fine; he's a survivor," Jarrod did his best to sound convincing as Mary kept looking out the window and down the street.

"Sorry," she apologized and looked away from the window, "here you are nice enough to bring me here to eat, and all I can do is look out the window."

"With just cause," Jarrod lifted up his glass and took a sip of the sherry the waiter had brought to him, then, paused, wondering if he should ask what had been on everyone's mind. It's not like Nick was exactly talking. Finally, due to Heath's condition, he just had to ask, "How did Heath and you meet?"

Mary held onto her glass for one simple reason, it kept her hands from shaking. From the moment she'd awoken to see Heath's mother and brother in the room, she had known this question would be asked sooner or later. '_I will deal with it', _those had been Heath's exact words when she brought the subject up, just before he'd went to work on the roof.

Jarrod knew something was up when Mary did not answer right away. Heath didn't drink to the degree Nick was known to do, and he was pretty good with his directions, so what on earth could have happened to convince him it was necessary to marry a woman he barely knew, and what had caused her to agree to it, or vice versa, depending on what had happened.

Mary struggled with what to say. The man deserved an answer and Heath wasn't exactly in a position to give it to him. She looked around the room, more people had come in and she was afraid they would hear. "May we talk about this after dinner?"

Now Jarrod knew something had cornered his brother into marriage just as he and Nick had been. '_Things come in threes'_, he'd heard that saying many times, and this was only additional evidence that there was some truth in the saying. At least, in his mind's eye it was. "Sure." He answered as the waiter brought their food and they began to eat.

Only after they were through eating, and were back outside, did Jarrod turn to Mary as the two of them started walking back towards the café and to Heath. "So," Jarrod smiled at the newest member of the Barkley family, "just how did my brother get so lucky?"

Mary blushed at the compliment Jarrod was handing her, then answered, "I don't know if he considers himself lucky or not."

Jarrod smiled, "If he doesn't, I'm sure he will in time. Tell me, what happened?"

Mary looked at Jarrod; a part of her wanted to wait until Heath was awake only, not knowing which way things were going to go, the other part won, "He won me in a poker game."

Jarrod's eyes felt like they had popped out of his head and jumped across the road, then landed on the other side, as his mouth, unintentionally, fell open. "He what?" He couldn't believe Heath would gamble for any woman.

Mary shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest with you, Mr. Barkley, from the look that was on your brother's face when I entered the saloon, after he'd won me? I don't believe he knew exactly what the stakes really were. If I had family to go to, I can't help but wonder if he'd have just helped me get there instead of offering marriage to give me back what working for men like Burner took away from me. No, the men didn't use me, but people in a small towns talk and they were convinced the men had."

Jarrod could understand that one; that is, the damage gossip could do to a person. "The name is Jarrod," he put his eyes back into their sockets and smiled, "No need to be so formal with your own brother in law."

While Jarrod and Mary walked the streets of Livingston, Victoria was wiping perspiration from her son's forehead and listening to his non-coherent mumblings. That is until he said, "_Eat my words? Mr. Paul's gone, Mary. Pretty eyes. Only a wife…Wait until mother finds out…" _his words once again became non-coherent.

"Oh, Heath," Victoria began speaking as she'd been doing ever since Jarrod and Mary had left to get something to eat, "I don't know what brought this sudden marriage on, but we'll accept her and the marriage. She's already proven to everyone she's determined to stick by you. You have to pull through this, for all of us."


	13. A scare

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. Heath's one memory is, of course, from Palms of Glory. Gee, that shows likes to pop up. **

**Raging River**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Heath found himself standing in the saloon where he and Nick had stopped to rest before planning to head home. He was confused. What was going on? He tried to get the bartender's attention, but the man acted as if he couldn't see him. "_How about a friendly card game?" _Heath whirled around when he heard Nick's voice and about dropped to the floor as he saw his brother and himself sitting at the table. "This can't be happening."

It couldn't be, but it was. He watched that fateful day replay itself up to the moment Mary entered the saloon. He'd been so shocked; he hadn't known what to think. He only knew he had to take her with him, as he'd seen the way some of the men in the saloon were looking at her. He'd intended to find out where her family was and just send her home, then to realize she had none and they had miles to travel.

The image started fading and he found himself standing in the barn back home, only he was still unknown as a Barkley. Nick was furious and he came at him. "_I'm your father's bastard son_!" Things had changed so much since that day.

"What is going on!" he yelled, "Am I dead or what?" No answers came but he felt as if something was pressing down upon him. He was in a fog; he heard voices, calling him, talking to him. He heard them, tried to answer, but could not.

"Doctor!" Mary's scream brought the doctor, who had been downstairs talking to the Jones, Mr. Heaton, and the Barkleys, running up the stairs. Jarrod and Victoria were not far behind.

Heath was having a full blown convulsion when the doctor walked in. The doctor grabbed him and pinned him down, just touching his patience skin and the man knew what the problem was, "Get some ice! Now! We have to bring this fever down or your brother's a dead man!" Jarrod went to flying, as did Victoria and Mary, soon they had ice all around him and his convulsion had took a little while, but eventually the extremely high fever began to drop.

The whole time they'd been packing Heath with ice the doctor had been thinking. He shocked them all when he said, "There has got to be more than the spider bite going on. Last time I checked that cut on his back it was doing fine, but I think I best look again. The only other thing that could be causing the fever, besides the bite, is an infection."

"And if the cut is fine?" Mary asked the question Jarrod and Victoria were thinking.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I keep treating the spider bite and hope the fever breaks." He hated feeling so useless at times, as a doctor he wanted to have all the answers, only he didn't. He was simply a man doing his best to serve those around him, and right now, Mr. Barkley wasn't his only patient. He, the doctor, was feeling pretty well stretched to his limit.

The doctor waited until he was sure Heath wasn't going to have another episode then had Jarrod help him move what ice hadn't melted and turn Heath onto his side. Sure enough, the cut had not healed properly and had become infected. "Careful with that shoulder of his," the doctor had Jarrod help him turn Heath onto his stomach, "I'll need everyone out of here, except," he looked at Jarrod, "I may need your help if you think you can handle it."

"I'll handle it." Jarrod looked from Mary to his mother. As shocked as his mother had been when he told her what Mary had told him, he still knew his mother would be more than willing to keep an eye on Heath's wife, "You lovely ladies can decide where to keep each other company, I'm sure."

Victoria turned towards the door, "I'm sure we can." Mary hesitated then followed her mother in law out of the room.

Once they were down stairs, Mary, who had been definitely quiet since Victoria's arrival, let the dam open, "Why didn't he check Heath's back before now! Goodness knows how long it's been like that!" She was furious at the idea that Heath had suffered needlessly, and she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Calm down," Victoria spoke firmly, but with compassion, she understood the young woman's frustration all too well, she also knew how hard the doctor was working, not only for Heath but other patients as well, "He's a man, a mere mortal man doing his best. Let's just be grateful he did check and that's he's taking the time to fix it now." Though she meant to have a word with the good man, just not in front of Mary.

Mary's tears, which she'd been holding onto for days, finally bust through the wall she'd built up and spilled out, "He can't die! I don't know why I was so blessed, or lucky, or whatever you want to call it, but Heath has to stay alive! He's a good one, and we haven't had the time we need."

Victoria smiled. It felt good to hear Mary's statement concerning Heath; he _was_, like her other sons, a _very_ good man. "He'll be fine; you'll see," then, thinking on what Mr. Heaton had said, she added, "He's an excellent swimmer."

"I hope so," Mary said quietly as she stood up, walked to the window, leaned against the side of it and watched the people outside.


	14. On the Mend

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jarrod was shocked to see Nick walk into the small Livingston café. What was he doing here? Before he could ask, Nick spoke up, "Abigail and the rest of the women kicked me out and told me to get down here and find out for myself how Heath is doing. How is he?"

Jarrod rubbed his forehead, "Doing better than before," he explained about the cut on Heath's back getting infected and why the doctor had missed it for a while, "Mother, Mary and I are taking turns sitting with him," he paused, "Well, actually, most of the time Mother and I are taking turns sitting with Mary and keeping an eye on Heath. If it weren't for mother's down right insistence, I dare say our new sister-in-law wouldn't leave Heath's side for more than to eat or bathe. As it is, thanks to mother, Mary has gotten more than the cat naps she was getting before we got here. Quite loyal for someone who was won in a poker game," He made sure his voice was low when he spoke the last sentence; he didn't want anyone hearing it. No one did.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I would have told you myself, but I figured it was their place to tell you not mine. I'm going up there to relieve mother for a bit."

Jarrod didn't argue as Nick started to climb the stairs. Maybe, somehow, Nick could get through to their brother. After all, as much as Nick had fought it, he and Heath might as well be attached at the hips at times. He wasn't looking forward to the day when one of them did finally cross over; the other one would be so lost. He was sure of that.

Nick wasn't even entertaining the idea Heath might not make it; that wasn't even an option. Slowly he opened the door. Victoria sat with her back to the door, while Mary had her head tilted back with her eyes closed. Victoria, hearing the door quietly opening, turned around. Shocked to see her middle son behind her she asked, "Who's watching the ranch? What does Abigail think about you being here?"

Nick threw his hat on the dresser and walked over to the bed, "McCall is running the ranch and Abigail, along with Audra and Deborah, insisted I come down."

"Got too ornery for them, hun?" Victoria couldn't help but grin at Nick as a somewhat annoyed look came upon his face as he tried to defend himself.

"I was doing my best to keep busy," he stood at the bottom of the bed, "but I guess I wasn't hiding my concerns very well." He had done his best to behave himself, but the concern for the brother he hadn't known he'd wanted, had weighed heavy on his mind. Could he help it if his concern had finally succeeded in getting the best of him?

"Why don't you go downstairs, mother?" Nick nodded towards the door, "Mary and I can sit with him," he looked with sympathy upon his sister in law; she was going to have one bad neck ache when she awoke. Victoria might have argued, but it would have been time for Jarrod to relieve her anyway.

"I'll send Jarrod up in a while." She stood up and left the room. While she tried to shut the door quietly, the sound of the door shutting still woke Mary up.

She sat up and rubbed her neck, then started just a little as she saw who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "Hello, Nick."

"Hello," Nick tilted the chair he was sitting on back and let it rest against the dresser that was behind it, "Guess I shouldn't have gone on ahead." He'd been berating himself ever since the telegram had arrived, telling himself he, most likely, could have done something had he stayed with the couple.

Mary shook her head, "No, Nick, don't. I've already been down 'that road', so have the Joneses and Mr. Heaton. None of us are to blame, he," she paused and successfully fought the tears that wanted to come, "had an accident, a pure unadulterated accident."

Nick's head knew it, but his heart didn't. He watched his brother's chest rising and falling, and sighed, "What does the doctor say?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders, stood up and walked over to the windows, a habit she was getting into quite regularly lately. She turned around and leaned against the window seal, "He says he got all the infection out, that now, since his fever has dropped drastically, he should be able to fight it successfully and be okay. He has to be." He could hear her exhaustion in her voice and could see it in her face.

Nick couldn't believe he and his brothers had been so blessed to have the good fortune to have such good women just dropped in their laps. He remembered the comments he'd overheard while he, Heath and Mary had first gone to get their horses. None of the comments fit the young lady who stood before him. He stood up and walked over next to her, "Heath is very blessed to have won you. You're a good woman."

Mary looked shocked at the words then tears filled her eyes, "Ebenezer Jenkins, the man my father sold to me after he got drunk, the one who wound up losing me to Mr. Burner, he never would admit it, but I'm sure he's the reason for the lies that were started about me. He always said if he ever got rid of his cook and maid it wasn't going to be because someone actually got it into their heads to think I was what he called 'good and clean' and wanted me," the tears started running down her cheeks, "Mr. Burner knew the truth, but he never once spoke up, let people believe the lies. Other people can think what they want to about me, but Heath has never lied to me, and I ain't lied to him, Nick. If he'd wake up and be okay," she looked at Heath, her pain showing in her eyes, "I'd give him the only proof I've got, if he wanted it." The fact that she meant every word could be heard in the sincere tone in her voice when she spoke.

Nick found himself furious at Mr. Jenkins, but before he could say anything though, both he and Mary were shocked, but overjoyed, when they heard Heath mutter softly, "You don't need to prove anything to me."

Mary flew through the air and was next to Heath in a matter of a split second; as did Nick. He took a hold of his brother's hand and held it tight, his heart feeling like it was going to burst with joy, as Heath opened his eyes, "Had us all afraid for you," Nick said, "I think Livingston's doctor is going to relieved too; the man is beginning to pull what little hair he has out."

Livingston? It took a moment, but it all came back; that is, working on the café roof and slipping, "How long have I been out?" he looked at Mary, shocked to see the lack of sleep in her eyes.

"A good week and a half," she smiled through her tears, her own heart felt like it was soaring through the air, "in and out just enough to get some soup down you."

Heath shut his eyes for a moment, a week and a half? He opened his eyes back up and took a hold of Mary's hand; it was resting next to his, "You've been watching over me the whole time?"

Mary gave him a small smile and blushed and replied, "I take the vows I make seriously." Actually, it was more than that, but she couldn't explain it. It didn't really matter though Heath could see it in her eyes.

Nick chuckled, "From what the Joneses told mother and Jarrod, she hardly left your side before they got here, and from what Mother and Jarrod say, she's only been a bit better since. I'm going to tell mother and Jarrod, and everyone else the good news." Nick grinned and started to leave the room, "Oh, and when you get around to wondering," he chuckled, "Some fellow found Charger wandering loose, saw our brand and took him a livery stable. They, the stable worker that is, contacted us and I had one of our men go get him before I headed this way." He then left the room, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Heath lifted his hand up to Mary's face and wiped the tears that were still on her face; she had knelt down beside the bed, "Things will be okay, you'll see." He then patted the space beside him, "I promise I won't bite, if you'll lie down beside me."

Mary couldn't help it; tears again ran down her face as she climbed up on the bed and curled up beside Heath. He wrapped his good arm around her, held her close and closed his eyes. At that moment, Heath knew only two things - one, he had gotten more than lucky the day he won Mary than he ever thought possible, and two, someday, somehow, he was going to set the record straight with two men!


	15. Heading Home

**I do NOT own the Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nick helped Victoria into the coach, and then climbed in himself. Jarrod had received a wire the day after Heath woke up stating he was needed back in Stockton; that being the case, Nick had lent him Coco and said he'd return on the stagecoach when the doctor released Heath.

"Ye have a good trip," Kevin Heaton stood next to the stagecoach talking to Heath and Mary, "Come by' ag'in, lad, jist don't ye go be gettin' hurt when ye do. Ye come back too, Miss Mary." The man held out his hand and shook both Heath and Mary's hands.

It was all Heath could do not to laugh when the Irish man called her Miss Mary. He was sure his wife wouldn't appreciate the picture he got when he heard those two words. "Will do," Heath helped Mary into the stage, and then climbed in himself, "You take care of yourself."

"Aye, lad, will do," Mr. Heaton shut the door to the stagecoach, stepped back, and watched it leave. He then turned around and went back to the café.

Once again, the stagecoach seemed to hit every bump on the road, "Boy Howdy," Heath said as they hit yet another bump, "You think they can hit it harder next time?" That put a smile on the faces of his brother and both women.

Victoria looked on Heath and her new daughter in law. "_Her father sold_…" Jarrod's words came back to her. Every time she thought of anyone selling a young woman like Mary to anyone, it made her blood boil. It made her blood boil even more as she thought about the men Nick and Heath had told her about, the one who had bought the young girl and the one who had eventually won her from that man. Since the young woman had fallen asleep as she rested her head against Heath's shoulder, Victoria felt free to talk without fear of upsetting her.

"What if this Mr. Burner gets it into his head to try to find her; what if he decides he wants her back? Gamblers like that don't always like the consequences of their choices and want to take their decisions back." She'd had Heath come close to death one too many times, and she hated the idea of Mary being put back into the same kind of situation she'd been in before.

"Let him," Heath looked at Mary, who had stirred just a little, mumbled '_Heath, good man'_, and then fell back into a deep sleep. The idea Mary was dreaming about him and that she had once again called him good, was flattering, "He'll find himself with a fight on his hands though. I'm not just giving her up."

Nick grinned, "If it comes to that, I'm in your corner."

Victoria had to smile at the thought about the many times Heath and Nick had joined forces, and how many men had found out it was useless to fight the two, or three if Jarrod was around. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." she said just as they rolled into Merced.

The stagecoach stopping woke Mary up and she, along with Victoria, climbed out once Nick and Heath were out, and Heath was holding the door for them. It didn't take long for the four to get rooms at the local hotel.

Heath had never felt better as he and Mary entered the room the clerk had given them. He walked over to the window and opened it up slightly, the room smelled a bit too stuffy for his liking. Mary walked over and stood beside him, "It feels good to be in a room with you not lying around fighting to get well."

Heath turned and gave her a lopsided grin, "It feels good not be lying 'round, now," he looked at his arm in the sling, "If I could only get rid of this thing."

Mary smiled as she lay her hand on the sling carefully, "Livington's doctor said to see your regular doctor in a couple of weeks. I'm sure you'll be fine by then. It will be like none of this ever happened."

Heath knew what she meant; even if he knew he'd never forget waking up, yet one more time, feeling as if a whole herd of cows had run him over. Oh well, at least he was alive and had a chance to really get to know the woman who had refused to turn her back on him.


	16. Dealing with Mr Jenkins

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Morning found Heath, Nick and Mary waiting outside Merced's General Mercantile waiting for Victoria to come out from buying a few items she needed. Heath was sure he hadn't seen a more beautiful day than this one; he was alive and had a good woman by his side. His thoughts were interrupted though as Nick began talking, "When we get home, I think you should tell McCall to take a bit of vacation and take over for a while. The poor man's been doing double duty with you gone."

Heath might have replied only Mary took a step closer to him and a concerned look had come upon her face. "What is it Mary?" he looked from his wife to where she was looking. He didn't know the tall, thin man she was looking at, but he took an educated guess, "Mr. Jenkins?" Mary nodded as the man had seen her and was walking towards them. It was all Heath could do to refrain from outright attacking the man; Nick was having the same struggle.

"Why hello, Miss Mary," the man's wicked grin sent chills down her back and had Heath moving a bit closer, movement that did not pass the gentleman by. He made the mistake of making a stupid assumption and finished with, "guess you're the unlucky fellow that got stuck with her. What did Mr. Burner do, get tired of the little wench?"

That did it, Heath doubled up his right fist and sent one flying across the man's face then laid it into his chest sending him flying to the ground. "Heath," Mary grabbed his arm, "He's not worth it." She hated the idea of Heath being injured worse than he had already been; neither one of them needed that.

"No, but you are!" Heath grabbed the man by the collar, despite his injured shoulder, before he could get away and slammed him up against the wall and, for a change, talked loud enough for everyone up and down the street to hear; which was, unbeknownst to Heath, Nick and Mary, a good thing as the man had already repeated his lies to a few people. That is, when he saw Mary, he'd repeated the lies, and those people were within earshot, "I am _Mr._ Heath Barkley to you, and my _wife_ is _not_ a wench! In fact, she is _nothing close _to what you have been leading people to believe she is. If you continue to slander her name, you and I will be fighting this out until one of us can't move! Do you understand?"

Mr. Jenkins' mouth dropped open. He was sure he'd ruined her reputation good enough that no decent man would ever want to go near her, and now she was married into one of the wealthiest families he'd ever heard about. When he did not answer, Nick grabbed the man away from Heath who, thanks to his shoulder yelling at him for the sudden movement, did not fight him. Nick then threw the man down upon the ground. When Mr. Jenkins came up swinging, Nick ducked and ran into him slamming him up against the wall once more and, with fire in his eyes and his face not five inches from the man's, bellowed louder than Heath had been doing, "Do you understand, or do we continue fighting it out?" The look on his face, and the tone in his voice was enough to scare the dead out of their grave. It told the man in his grasp that the outcome of continuing to talk the way he'd been doing was something he definitely did not wish to face.

"I...I understand," Mr. Jenkins face turned pale as he answered. Nick threw him down upon the ground and watched as the man scurried away like the dirty, infectious, rat that he was.

"What was that all about?" Victoria asked as she walked out of the mercantile. She didn't exactly like walking out of the store to see her sons fighting.

"Just setting Mr. Jenkins straight," Heath smiled at Nick and slid his arm around Mary, "Let's go wait for the stage."

Mr. Jenkins? Victoria stared down the street at the disappearing creep and shook her head, "With Nick around, I think he'd best count his blessings to get away with no broken bones." That brought a smile to all their faces as they headed towards the approaching stagecoach.


	17. Home and family

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mary was more than ready for the trip to be over by the time Nick drove the wagon Jarrod had made sure was in town for them when they arrived at the house. She was tired and just wanted to get settled into her home; well, get settled with the Barkley family until the house her husband had promised to build her was done. Heath climbed down from the wagon then helped Mary down; Nick helped his mother.

"Papa Nick!" Richard came flying out of his grandmother's house and flew up into the air and into his father's open arms.

Mary couldn't help but smile, though tears threatened to come when little Barbara made her way out of the house and, walking in the direction she'd heard her brother's voice, held out her arms and cried out, "Papa! Papa!" Soon Nick was kneeling on the ground with a child in each arm.

"I'd say they knew their father," Mary smiled, as Heath and Victoria chuckled.

"They do at that," Heath answered as Abigail came out carrying her infant son, Peter Lee.

He had to give his brother a lopsided grin, "Poor child, looks just like you." Nick only laughed and smiled from ear to ear.

"I think there's another child who needs to see his father," Abigail smiled and hand Nick his son after he'd stood up.

"This is Mary," Heath motioned towards his wife once Nick had stepped out of the way and his mother had excused herself to go into the house, "Mary this is Nick's wife, Abigail."

Mary smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Miss Abigail." It _was _nice to meet her; Mary was looking forward to meeting all the Barkleys. If they were anything like the family she'd met so far, she'd have no problem with them.

Miss Abigail? Abigail looked at Nick and bit her tongue, and then smiled as she gave Mary a hug, "Name's simply Abigail." She then gave Heath a huge hug, "I'm so glad you didn't pass on; it would have just killed Nick, and the rest of us wouldn't have been too happy with you either. Though, I do congratulate you on your marriage." She was happy for Heath, even if it had been a shock to have Audra knocking on her front door and telling her the news, "You'll have to come in and tell us all about it; Jarrod isn't saying a word."

Heath wished he could find someplace he and Mary could hide; he wasn't looking forward to this at all. "Later, Mary needs to get settled in first." He didn't miss the fact that Nick was conveniently heading for the house with his infant son in his one arm, holding Barbara's hand while Richard walked behind him, probably wanted to get a save a good seat for later. After all, he and Jarrod had had to come clean, they'd most likely get quiet chuckles out of him having to fess up also.

"I'm sorry," Abigail was embarrassed as Heath, Mary and she too headed for the house, "I didn't mean to make it sound like it had to be right this minute." The couple had to be tired, and Abigail had no wish to push them past the point of exhaustion.

Mary smiled. She liked Abigail's friendly manner. She, Mary, was feeling more and more blessed by the minute. Once inside, Heath and Mary saw Audra walking down the stairs, along with Jarrod's son, Bryan. Not knowing whom the child belonged to Mary looked at the young woman before her and asked, "Is he yours?"

Before Audra could answer, Jarrod and Deborah walked out of the library with Deborah and answered the question, "He is ours."

"Oh," Mary grinned from ear to ear, "You must be Heath's sister, Audra."

"That I am, welcome." Audra smiled back.

Mary looked again at the child by Audra's side and said, "He's adorable."

Deborah, naturally, beamed as she looked at Jarrod, "I think he takes after his father."

That made Jarrod grin, "Well, now, I think there's a small chance I'll plead guilty to that charge." He winked at his wife as he said it, which only served to make everyone laugh.

Heath then took a hold of Mary's hand and looked around the room, "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to show Mary where we'll be sleeping until we get a home of our own built." The only answer he got was smiles and grins, which served to make Mary blush as she was sure she knew what they were thinking. Before long, Heath and she were in the bedroom they would share.

Mary soaked it all in. She could hardly believe all that had happened in such a short period of time, and found herself half afraid someone was somewhere just waiting to 'let the other boot drop', as her mother would have said. Heath could tell something was troubling Mary, and it bothered him.

"What's wrong?" He turned her around and wrapped his around her waist. "We're home and everything will be okay. You'll see." He was going to do his best to ensure she felt at home and comfortable on the ranch and, as much as he'd started to want her; he wasn't about to break his promise. He'd be patient and bide his time.

Mary smiled and lay her head against his chest let the peaceful feeling that in the room soak in, "As long as you're with me, it will be."


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. Just reminder, if you by chance read stories on the BV site I post these stories on...the chapters will be one off. I combined two of the chapters before posting over there.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The wind whipped through Mary's hair as she and Heath rode around the ranch; since his arm was finally out of the sling, he was showing her every nook and cranny. The sun sent its bright, yellow, rays down, but the wind kept the heat down and white fluffy clouds dotted the light, blue sky over their heads. It made for a perfect day of riding.

The two could see Nick and some of the men off in the distance working. Heath would have been with them, but Nick had insisted that he, Heath, should take the time to show Mary around her new home. Heath might have fought his brother on it, only he knew the man was giving them the only real wedding gift he knew would help them…time.

"We best enjoy this while we can," Mary laughed as she and her husband rode far enough that Nick and the men were no longer in sight, "he'll be expecting you to be up and at it at five o'clock tomorrow. After all, 'this is a working ranch'." she put a stern look on her face and barked the words out; then, she and Heath laughed at the idea of how many times they, and others, had heard Nick saying those words.

Heath saw an dried up stream bed ahead of them. What with the winter snow melting in the Sierra, a lot of water rushed into the valley in little or not so little streams. The rush of the water often cut deeply into the earth on either side. With no rain all summer the streams dried up and would be rather secluded in many places, down below the level of the surrounding fields and so not visible to anyone riding by. He knew where one of the secluded spots was, and it would make a great place for a quiet picnic.

"Race you!" he said as he pushed Charger forward. Mary only laughed and pushed Misty, her horse, forward also. Neither Heath nor Mary really tried to win; they were just racing for fun and to enjoy the ride.

When they came to dry stream bed, Heath stopped Charger, dismounted and then helped Mary off her horse. He led to the secluded spot he'd been thinking of, the overhanging tree roots and vines came in handy seeing how the wind had started blowing, Heath and Mary enjoyed the peace and quiet. It wasn't hard to do as there wasn't a soul around for miles and wouldn't be until the next day.

As the clouds rolled across the sky they took turns finding different pictures that formed before their eyes, before disappearing. "Hey, there's Coco!" Mary laughed as a few of the clouds blended together to make what appeared to be a horse.

Heath chuckled and had to admit the shape did, indeed, look like his brother's horse, "Do you want to be the one to tell Nick his horse escaped?" That, along with the face he made, had them both laughing hard.

"N..no thanks!" Mary finally answered as she caught a hold of her breath. She went to say something else, but froze, a sick feeling settled in her stomach and her face paled slightly as she saw another form shape up in the sky. Heath, alarmed by her reaction looked up in the direction she was looking. He was amazed to see clouds formed in the shape of a man, almost looked like Mr. Burner. The picture stayed for only a few seconds before breaking, apart and the various parts drifted elsewhere.

Heath put his hand on Mary's shoulder; she'd regained her composure and he spoke in all sincerity, "He doesn't have a right to you anymore. You're my wife, not his maid and cook. You're free from that kind of life."

Mary's head knew that. She knew she'd been far more blessed than she could ever imagine, and she was learning to love Heath more and more each day. Still, she was frightened. She'd worked for Mr. Burner for two years; she knew what kind of man he was and how he hated losing. "He'll come after me," she turned her head and looked at Heath, fear in her eyes, "He doesn't know we're married; sooner or later, he'll want his free cook and maid back."

Heath moved away from the tree he was sitting up against and knelt in front of his wife. Taking her face in his hands, Heath made sure they were looking each other right in the eyes before he began speaking. "Mary Hamilton Barkley, I do not want you to worry about Mr. Burner. He may never show up here, _but if he should_," he paused then firmly said, "and we find ourselves in another raging river of sorts, that man will find himself drowning if he lays a hand up on you, I promise you that much." Okay, he didn't mean he'd break the law himself, but the man _would_ feel his wrath and spend time in prison, if he laid a hand on Mary.

As he spoke the words Mary found herself wanting him to know,_ really_ know she hadn't been lying to him. Not only that, she found herself with a strong desire for him, strong enough she could no longer deny it. Heath found himself catching his breath as she slid her arms up his chest. _"If'n he'd wake up and be okay, I'd give him the only proof I've got, if he wanted it."_ The words that he'd heard as he came to sounded again in his ears. "I told you," he said, as he swallowed hard, "you don't have to prove anything to me." As much as he wanted her, he didn't want her if she didn't really want him.

"I know," she answered as she looked into his face, the sincere desire he saw in her eyes sent tremors shooting from the top of his head down to the bottom of his feet, "I _want _to prove it to you," she moved in closer, "I'm as frightened as I can be, but I _want_ you to _know _it, not just take my word for it and," she whispered, "I want you." Her lips met his.

The feel of her arms sliding up and around his neck, along with her lips touching his, once again, shook him to the core. The taste of her lips was sweet and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. How anyone could treat her as if she was a piece of property to be bought and sold was beyond Heath.

Mary did not fight him as he forced himself to back off long enough to take the ribbons she had in her hair out, her hair fell down and hung to her waist. He took her face in his hands and once again tilted her head slightly upwards, "Are you sure?" his voice had a raspy sound to it as he asked the question. He couldn't deny wanting her, but he didn't want her to feel forced either.

She nodded slightly, she may not know exactly what to expect, but she knew she could trust him. "Just one question, do men always argue as much as this when their wives come to them?" She whispered.

Heath's only answer was to pull her to him and start kissing her once more, gently at first, then, as the desire for her rose, the kisses grew more intense. He hadn't planned on this, but found himself grateful for the secluded area and overhanging as he discarded his clothes and began removing hers. Mary melted in arms and trembled at his touch, Heath took his time in getting to know his wife better, and alleviating her fears. Neither one of them worried about the time, or how late it might, or might be, getting. All they needed was each other, and they weren't holding back.


	19. Chapter 19

I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley charaters.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mary, and all her sister in law's laughter rang through the air as they sat on the verandah and talked, each of the married sister in laws had taken turns telling the events that had led to their perspective marriages, while Audra made it clear that she, when it came to marriage, wasn't going to say even the tiniest word! "I don't dare! Who knows what might happen?" That statement only made the laughter worse.

"Can't say I rightly blame you," Mary had to hold her sides, as she'd been laughing so hard, "Though I have to say, I'm glad Heath pushed his luck." That statement did not help the laughter to stop.

From where Nick and Heath stood they could see, but not hear, what the women were saying, "How come I get the funniest feeling," Nick looked at Heath, "we're giving our wives a few laughs?" Not that he minded, since Heath's return, he and his brothers had shared a few themselves. The biggest was being that 'it was a good thing Gene was marrying his long time girlfriend or he'd probably be in the line of fire at the moment.

"Probably because they are," Heath gave Nick a crooked grin, "now, if you don't mind," he quit what he was doing, "I'm taking a break. It's lunch time and I plan on taking mine." Heath headed for the house. Nick would have preferred to stay outside and work until the job was done, but he knew better than to try to get his brother to do that one. As it was, he too headed in.

Abigail stood up when she saw the men coming, "I'd say noon has arrived." The other woman smiled, Audra and Deborah excused themselves while Abigail and Mary waited for their husbands. Once inside, Nick and Abigail headed for the kitchen, Mary started to follow only to find Heath taking her hand and leading up the stairs. It didn't take her long to figure out what he had in mind. The moment they were in their room, and the door shut, he had her in his arms and was kissing her for all he was worth.

"What about lunch," her eyes laughed as she said the words, only to find her husband's mouth on her neck. His only other answer was to lay her down on the bed and let his hands start wandering.

It wasn't long before Nick noticed they'd lost a couple. "I hope Heath doesn't expect me to save some of this dessert for him," he cut into Abigail's apple pie, "there are too many people in the house right now to consider doing that."

"Somehow, I don't think those two are worried about apple pie." Abigail laughed, as did the others.

"Probably," Deborah was laughing, "most likely making up for lost time." That, again, sent the women into fits of laughter and chased Nick out of the room. He found Jarrod sitting in the living room relaxing.

"Better not let mother catch you with food in here," Jarrod grinned at the sight of Nick sitting in the chair eating his piece of apple pie, "She might have a few words for you."

Nick took another bite of his pie, then said after a few minutes, "It's eat in here or listen to all that giggling in the kitchen."

"Let me guess," Jarrod folded the newspaper up, "Heath and Mary didn't make it to the kitchen." His grin was a mile wide.

Nick chuckled, "Nope," then he grew serious, "I'm just glad they made it back here at all." He still shuddered to think how close they'd come to losing Heath. It was something he tried not to think about too much.

Jarrod glanced towards the stairs and sighed, "I just wish the feeling that this isn't quite over would leave. I don't like it at all." He didn't either. Any time he got 'that feeling', something would eventually happen. It was one thing to have some adversity in one's life, or in a relationship, it was another to be bombarded by it. He didn't want that for Heath and Mary, no one did.

Nick said nothing for a moment, then shook his head, "If anything else happens, we'll deal with it. Can't stop something when you don't know what it is that's coming." Jarrod knew that, didn't mean he had to like it.

While his brothers were talking, Heath and Mary lay tangled together not caring what might, or might not, be coming. Thinking back to the secluded stream bed, and now the taste of some 'afternoon delight', Mary started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Heath untangled himself and lay on his side, as he looked upon his wife.

"I never thought I'd see the day I was grateful to my father for selling me," she reached up and touched Heath's face, "but, I am. If he hadn't sold me, you'd never have won me." She was still very much amazed she'd been so blessed as to have Heath Barkley for her husband.

Heath grinned as he thought on his initial reaction to seeing Mary walked through the saloon's doors, "And I'm glad that man didn't clarify what he was putting up for his bet," Heath lowered his head and kissed his wife again, "I wouldn't have accepted it, but," he buried his face into her neck, "I'm not giving my prize up either." It was some time before Heath could be found working outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Twenty**

The two bedroom white, wooden house cried out again and again for a new coat of fresh paint, but it never got it. If the window shutters could, they would have pulled themselves off the side of the house where they hung useless and volunteered to be the first ones in the woodstove; it would have been less painful. The steps leading up to the front door had more splinters to offer their guests than an angry porcupine had to throw at its enemies. As it was, the one redeeming quality of the place was the birds didn't have to look far for a place to live; the back of the roof had plenty of holes in which to build their nests. It wasn't likely to change any time soon either, Franklin Burner cared as much for the house as he did for the women he found to do his cooking and cleaning.

"Hey, you awake in there?" Sam, an old time gambler and friend of Franklin's, slapped the man upside the head as they sat at a table playing another game of poker.

"No!" Mr. Burner growled, "I slept lousy last night. I think that wench I hired to do my cooking for me is trying to poison me. She can't cook worth a dime! I was up half the night sicker than a dog!" Lynn was the third cook he'd had since losing Mary to 'that cowboy'.

Sam shook his head and he laid down his cards, "Why did you put the mutt and Miss Mary up anyway? I may have tasted better cooking in my days, but her food is still very much edible and you don't have to worry about getting food poisoning!"

Again, Franklin growled, "I was that sure I had a winning hand is why and I didn't have enough money left!" He'd regretted not just walking away from the table from day one.

Sam said nothing as he picked up the cards and shuffled them. As he passed the cards out once more he asked, without taking his eyes off the cards, "Why don't you just go get her back? It's not like the man wanted her; I saw the shocked looked on his face. She's probably just cooking and cleaning for him like she did for you. He'd probably grateful if she just up and disappeared."

Mr. Burner had thought on that possibility more than once; that is, the idea of trying to get her back had crossed his mind. He'd never thought to just up and take her back. After all, a man didn't take kindly to his property being taken from him. But, he started chuckling, it was like his friend said it's not like the man had really wanted her, "Maybe, I'll do just that." The laughter that came out of the man's mouth was filled with a wicked and eerie sound.

While Mr. Burner and Sam talked about the need for him to get his decent cook and maid back, Mary was helping Audra gather various items for the orphanage.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Audra looked at Mary; it hadn't taken long for Audra to take to the young woman. After all, Mary might be on the quiet side, but she was friendly, hardworking, honest, and best of all, she'd stuck by Heath when he was hurt, instead of running off.

"No," Mary smiled and shook her head, "I'm not much for crowds and you're going around more than just the orphans and the sisters. I'd rather stay here and work around the house and outside than deal with all the people you will be dealing with." "All those people", Audra had to chuckle as she thought on the charity committee that would be there. Ten extra people that was it, and Mary was acting as if that was a big deal.

"Well," Audra said as they gathered up the boxes and began taking them out to the wagon Audra and Victoria would be driving down to the orphanage, "If you change your mind within the next two hours, you could still come with us."

"Looks like you're getting ready for Christmas," Heath walked up and, taking off his work gloves, slid his arm around his wife, "The orphans should be thrilled to get their presents months early."

Audra laughed she turned to go back to the house, "I'm sure they will be."

As Audra walked back to the house, Heath looked on his wife, still amazed he'd been so lucky to win _and_ fall in love with her, "You should go with them."

"Uh-uh," Mary wrapped her arms around his waist and purposely moved in closer, "I can't sleep without my handsome cowboy."

Heath stiffened slightly as he fought the desire to lead her to the privacy of the barn, as Nick and the others were out fixing fence lines and he needed to join them. "Best have supper ready at a decent time, 'cause I'll be needing desert afterwards." He kissed her gently on the lips, and then hurried away before he lost the battle.

Mary chuckled as he let go and walked away. With Jarrod and Deborah off in San Francisco and Audra going with her mother to the orphanage, Mary was looking forward to having the house to themselves. Actually, she'd be even gladder when they moved into their own house, which from what the men said, would be sometime the following week. She turned around and went back into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sun beat down upon the men and cattle as if it thought they'd give up and go home, if it was just hot enough. "Boy Howdy!" Heath looked at his brother, "You know you could turn down the heat somehow? It's got to be the hottest day we've ever had, and it's not even August yet."

Nick wiped the perspiration off his brow and put his Stetson back on his head. It_ was_ hot, but work was work, and it waited for no man. "Wish I could, as it is," he gave Heath a huge grin, "I think we're stuck."

"Masta Heath! Masta Heath!" Nick and Heath looked back and were shocked to see out of all people, Silas, pushing a horse forward as fast as he could. "There's something dreadfully wrong with that picture," Nick said as he looked on his brother.

No one had to inform him of that one. Silas, their butler and part time cook, riding any horse at the speed he was doing could only spell one thing- trouble. "Tell me about it!" Heath said as he pushed Charger in the direction the man was coming from and forgot about the cattle.

"McCall," Nick called out to the foreman; the man was on the east side of the cattle, "Take over, I'm going to see what's up!" There was no way he was going to do anything else. After all, this was his ranch; if something was happening on it, he needed to know!

"Yes, Mr. Barkley!" McCall wasn't about to argue, no one was. They were just as curious as the Barkleys as to what was up.

By the time Nick caught up with Heath, his brother was almost to their butler. They were shocked to see a bit of blood on the side of Silas' face. Somehow, Heath just knew Mary was in trouble. "What happened Silas?" Heath leaned forward in his saddle, as did Nick.

"He push right by me! He keep demandin' to know where Miss Mary was! Said ya cheated him! He took her, Masta Heath," Silas talked, his eyes wide, "de big husky, bearded man, de one who forced his way into de house, he done took Miss Mary!" The man had been horrified to come to in front of the stairs only to realize Mary Barkley was nowhere in sight.

Rage filled Heath and Nick, Burner! Burner had indeed come back as Mary had feared he would! "He'll take her back to his house!" Heath put his horse on a dead run. "_He'd better not hurt her!" _

"Silas," Nick looked at the man and nodded towards their foreman, "Go tell McCall what's happened. Ask him to take over for a while. I'll send a wire to Jarrod and tell him what's goin' on!" Nick hurried to catch up with Heath; he wasn't about to let his brother go after the man by himself.

While Nick and Heath rode hard and fast into town to talk to the sheriff and send the wire to Jarrod, Mr. Burner was securing 'his' cook and maid on the extra horse he'd hidden out of sight. "Now you listen here!" Mr. Burner was yelling at the top of his lungs as he slapped the woman who had just tried to escape from him, "I don't know how that man got four aces, but I say he cheated and I'm taking my property back! Do not go running off on me again; I just might decide you're not worth it!"

Mary was furious as she continued to glare at the man who had knocked Silas out, after asking him where she was, and then used his gun to force her into the back of a wagon. "Unlike a lot of men, Heath Barkley does not lie nor would he cheat!" That earned her another slap as Mr. Burner mounted his horse.

"You will be quiet or I will gag that mouth of yers with a bandana!" He barked as he headed in the direction he'd come. "You are coming back to my place and going back to working for me. That cowboy ain't goin' come lookin' for you. He never wanted you in the first place!"

For a split second Mary thought about letting loose and setting the man straight only to realize the man was so angry he hadn't even said a word about the small band she wore on her left hand. Okay, it wasn't a diamond yet, but Heath and she were waiting for the one they'd had especially made for her. If he thought she was still single, he'd head back for that run down pigpen he called home and Heath would have no problem in finding her! Mary bit her lip and let the man ramble on as she held onto the love she had for a blonde haired cowboy, and the fact that she knew he'd be coming to fetch her home. She glanced up at the sky, "_Please, tell Heath, somehow, I'll swim until he comes and gets me. Please, tell that cowboy, he ain't the only who knows how to swim upriver."_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Mary stood by the stove cooking as Mr. Burner and Sam sat at the table playing a game of cards. Both men were laughing and talking, but she paid no mind to them as she kept one eye on the stove and one on the kitchen window. She'd gone ahead and tried to escape, but Mr. Burner caught her and beat her. She knew she'd just have to tread water until Heath came for her.

"Get that food over here! We're starving!" Mr. Burner pounded his fist on the table as the walls shook as if they wished they could fall upon the man bellowing inside. If they had, and they'd had trouble finding the man, Mary would have gladly offered her help .

"It's just about done," Miss Mary replied quietly as she looked at her bare left hand. Since she didn't want the man, or any of his friends, to guess the truth, she'd managed to slip the ring off her finger and sew it into the bottom of her dress during the night. That being the case, when she took the men their food there was nothing to tell them someone _would _be coming for her.

"Sure glad you got her back," Sam grinned as he started eating, "I don't think any of us could have survived Lynn's cooking much longer. Still tryin' to run off on you?" Sam asked as his friend had told him why he'd arrived back with Mary's arms secured behind her.

That brought a disgusted grunt from Franklin Burner; he didn't think it, he knew it. "No thinkin' about not survin' that bad cooking, why do you think I went after Miss Mary? And," he shot a grin towards Mary that made her nervous, "she won't run off. I showed her what would happen if she tried leaving; only it will be worse. The little wench will be stayin' right where she belongs!"

It was all Mary could do to keep standing; the man made her sick. _"Where are you, Heath? Please, hurry up!"_ She sat in the corner eating her own food. The farther away from Mr. Burner she could be, the safer she'd be.

By the time Mary was doing the dishes, Heath and Nick and a couple of their friends from Stockton had found their way to the small two bit town outside Fresno. They knew they had to find out where Mr. Burner lived without raising so much suspicion that someone would go tip him off. "There's a high chance he's in the saloon, or will be," Heath sat on his horse looking down the street at the building off in the distance, "but we need to catch him by surprise. I'm afraid if we don't he'll take off with Mary."

"Most likely, but," Nick looked at Jim and Kurt, "have you two ever been here?" He had an idea, but it wouldn't work if the two men could associate them with Heath.

"I haven't," Jim looked at Kurt, "What about you?"

"Nope, never had a cause to," Jim answered as he kept his eyes on the Barkleys.

Heath, seeing what Nick was getting at, leaned forward on his horse and started speaking, "Go down there and mingle with the men, say anything you are sure is believable, and see what information you can come up with. Nick and I will wait over behind the church." It was the one place he could think that men like Burner and his friends would not be caught near, unless it was for their funeral.

"Will do!" Jim started chuckling as he and Kurt headed for the saloon. Out of the two men, Jim loved playing spy. Rumor had it that he used to be a Pinkerton agent, but he denied that one with a vengeance.

Nick and Heath made their way to the church and hid their horses behind it. Nick watched as Heath stood with one leg on the ground and the other up on a short stump, his arms were crossed, resting on his propped up leg and staring off into the distance. Remembering how useless he felt the day they'd found Abigail on the ground outside the burning house, Nick walked over to his brother, "We'll get her back, Heath. You two were meant to be together."

Heath simply nodded. He knew his brother meant well, he knew Nick knew how it was to pray for more time with his wife, but right now he was just praying Mr. Burner had not laid a hand on Mary. It seemed like hours before Jim and Kurt came hurrying around the corner of the building, when they did Heath was right on top of them asking questions.

"Whoa, Heath," Nick put his hand on Heath's shoulder, figuring he'd best keep his own emotions in check if they were to get any answers, "Let the men talk."

Jim took a deep breath and started telling him what he found out. "The man lives five miles out of town in a house that is better off torn down. When I commented I wasn't sure I wanted to go out even to pay my debt to the man, as I liked living and figured his current cook might kill me with her cooking? Want to guess what they said?" he looked at Heath.

Heath felt himself getting sick, and angry, both at the same time. "Mary's cooking isn't that bad." He looked Jim straight in the eye.

His friend nodded, "Basically. I was told he was finally able to fire the last cook as he'd gotten Miss Mary back from the man who cheated him out of her."

Heath headed for his horse. Nick, whose eyebrows rose at the audacity the man had had, calling Heath a cheater. His brother, like any mortal man, made his share of mistakes. However, with that said and done, he was no cheater. He too headed for his horse. There was going to be at least one man who was going to learn what happened when one crossed the wrong line.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Raging River**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jim made his way to the house they'd been told about. He couldn't believe a man could force anyone to stay in the small home that came into their sight. "_Hope he falls for this_," He thought as he saw Heath making his way to the back of the house, "_Mrs. Barkley doesn't belong here."_

When Mr. Burner heard the horse approaching he stepped outside. Not knowing who the man was, he kept the rifle he'd brought out with him in his hands.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he barked quite rudely.

Jim wished he was free to hit the man; as it was he simply pulled out some money out of his pocket. He hoped everything he'd heard in the saloon was true, or the part he chose to use was anyway. He knew he needed to keep the man busy long enough for Heath and Nick to get in the back door. Jim began talking.

While Jim was keeping Mr. Burner busy, Heath and Nick slipped into the house through the back. Mary was glad she wasn't holding a pan when she saw them enter; she might have dropped it if she had been. As it was she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Heath wanted to take her in her arms and hold her, but instead he pointed to Nick and said, "Go with Nick." She wanted to fight him on it only she knew she didn't have the time. She ran out the back door all the time hoping Mr. Burner wouldn't come back inside before Heath was ready for him.

"You have got to be kidding, me!" Jim had successfully gotten Franklin Burner to listen to him, and now the man couldn't believe his ears, "You mean that no good gambler in Nevada actually got a conscious and is admitting to cheating me and is paying me back?" Mr. Burner was talking about a man by the name of Henry Langston, a former friend of his who had borrowed money from him only to disappear without paying him back. One of the men in the saloon had been talking about 'that mess'.

From where he sat Jim could see Nick directing Mary which way to go. He knew he had to get this over with as he needed to join Kurt, who was standing watch far enough away not to be seen, but close enough he could high tail it down to the place if he was needed. "Yes, he did, here." He threw the wad of money to the rat before him, "Now, my job is over. I need to get going."

"Surely you can stay. I'll have my cook fix us something," Mr. Burner was smiling as he counted the money in his hands. Jim again had an urge to slug the man right then and there.

"As I just said, I have another job to get done," Jim answered as he turned his horse around and started leaving.

Mr. Burner went back into the house feeling pretty good about things; that is, until he realized Mary was nowhere in sight. "Miss Mary! Where are you!" he bellowed as he slammed his fist into the wall and headed for the back door only to find Heath stepping out from the back bedroom.

"What!" Mr. Burner's face shone his shock as Heath exploded and sent him flying with his fist and foot. Getting to his feet, Mr. Burner lunged at Heath only to find the man moving out of the way and he hit the wall just as Nick hurried back into the house with his gun drawn.

"She's mine!" Mr. Burner, recognizing Heath, yelled, "You cheated me!" That got him Heath's boot in his stomach.

Heath gave Nick a quick glance, then turned his attention back on the man in front of him, "I don't cheat nor do I take kindly to a man taking my wife away from me and putting her through hell!" Heath said as he hit the man in the jaw when he managed to stand up. Heath was surprised that the man's attempt to fight back was quite pitiful. He'd figured, what with the man's size and occupation that he, Heath, would need help, hence the reason for making sure Nick was with him. Oh well, made his job easier anyway.

His wife! Shock waves ran through Mr. Burner as he grabbed a knife and threw it at Heath, Heath ducked and ran at the man, head first, knocking him down on the ground. Before the man could do anything, Heath, tired of the fighting the man, stood up and drew his gun, "I know a sheriff who wants to see you; he has a cell just waiting for you. Oh, and my wife, who is_ very much a lady,_ wanted me to give you this." Heath lifted the gun and knocked the man out cold. Nick only grinned as he and Heath managed to get the man outside and into the wagon that sat off to the side of the house, as if someone had gotten it ready to go someplace. Once they had the man secured in back of the wagon they headed towards the meeting place they'd chose to pick up their friends and Mary.

**Epilogue**

Mary was standing by the bedroom window listening to the music drift up the stairs and in through the door. Victoria and the other Barkley women were down stairs entertaining the guests. There was a lot of dancing going on; she just didn't feel like being in a crowd.

Heath, who had excused himself from the party, shut the door and walked up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "We're home, the river's calm and we're fine," he began nibbling on her ear, "I know I told the others we were tired and retiring early," not that he thought any of his family was 'buying that line', "but I'm hungry; how about you?" he whispered as he turned her around.

"Starving," she murmured as she pressed herself up against him. Heath let out a slight groan and laid her down.

While Heath and Mary fed each other, Audra stood on the veranda gazing up at the stars. Her mother walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

Audra sighed, "I keep wondering if I'm going to inherit Jarrod, Nick and Heath's luck, or if I'll get the chance to be courted properly like Eugene courted Rebecca." She desperately wanted a decent courtship.

Victoria gave her a small smile and chuckled, "Time will tell on that one; for now," she nodded towards the house, "Let's go inside and you can enjoy the dance."

"Is Jeffery here yet?" Jeffery was the grandson of a dear friend of theirs and quite the gentleman. Audra figured as long she didn't have a ring on her finger, she could still dream.

"Maybe, who knows?" Victoria smiled as she and Audra headed back in the house. Her sons, the ones who lived on the ranch with her, might have made her head spin when it came to marriages, but at least they were all happy and that was what counted. As far as her daughter went, Victoria hoped Audra would be able to find a man as good as Tom had been, as good as her brothers; however, until she did, the young woman had a family and a home she belonged to.


End file.
